Strong-Bear Hold
by Tonks32
Summary: Interesting things come to light when Trevelyan and Cullen are confronted by Thane Svarah Sun-Hair after getting into a fight with two clans men to defend Cassandra's honor. M!Trevelyan/Cassandra/Cullen.


Okay I don't know why, but I wanted to write this. there are so many three way pairings out there and there is a total lack for this pairing. So Well I'm trying my hand out with this little teaser. Based on response I will see if I continue. There will be mistakes, like I said this was written as a feeler type of chapter.

* * *

Aiden stood shoulder to shoulder with Cullen, peering down at the sparring ring and watching Cassandra go toe to toe with one of the massive Avvar warriors. The match had been going on for what seemed like days now. A large crowd gathered along the balcony to watch the fierce lowlander hold her own with one of Stone-Bear Hold's finest warrior. Aiden beamed with pride and admiration for his wife as did Cullen. It seemed strange, or at least others rather would see it that way, that Aiden allowed the Commander to look at Cassandra in such a way. At first it did spark a flame of jealousy, Cassandra was his after all. Then Aiden realized, as the more time past, the more he realized how fond Cassandra was of the Cullen.

 _Maker_

If Aiden was being honest with himself, the more time past and spent with the Commander, the more he grew fond of Cullen. And not just in a comrade sort of way. With his past, Aiden never really knew for sure what sex he was attracted too. All he knew was the moment he saw Cassandra, he wanted her. For sex only naturally. Aiden needed to know what it would be like with such a fierce warrior like Cassandra. Then that changed and now, once where he vowed never to grow attach to a person, Aiden found himself bound to the woman in every way possible.

Now with Cullen it had been a slow build. At first, the two of them didn't trust each other so there for they treated one another with caution. Then something happened and Cullen grew to be a great friend who supported him at their time during Haven. Even if he didn't particularly agree with some of the things Aiden did. Skyhold changed everything. Aiden would watch Cassandra and Cullen spar and thoughts filled his head. Thoughts of watching the two of them in the bedroom. In the ring, Aiden saw the attraction, the sexual desire between the two.

Those thoughts diminished after his confrontation with Cullen in the war room after returning from Crestwood. After a drunken stupor, a dunk in the trough, and a long talk something changed between them. It wasn't apparent in the beginning. Of course, Iron Bull and Dorian weren't shy on their advice on how to resolve the situation between the three of them. After all, a heart could love more than one person. Then, Aiden started notice little stutters and neck rubs whenever he went to visit the Commander.

He found himself seeking out Cullen's company outside of the war room and troop updates. Cullen taught him to place chess, helped him when it came to reports, and even gave him extra teachings on top of those that Cassandra gave. Slowly, the attraction started to grow on Aiden's part. And like with Cassandra, Aiden wondered what sex with the commander would be like. And, against like with the Seeker, that turned into something more. Aiden cared deeply for Cullen.

Cassandra seemed to notice the change, but never really spoke on it. She was most likely glad that the two men she was the fondest of were finally getting along.

"Look at that Lowlander."

Both Lowlander men's attention shifted to a male Avvar standing a few feet away.

"Who knew that they bred such fine warriors outside of the holds?" The Avvar with black markings branding his body from hair to his bare torso. He waved a large hand towards Cassandra, "Think of the fight she would put up to any that stole her away."

Another male Avvar grinned, "You would be caught on both accounts. That Lowlander is wiping the floor with one of our best warriors. If you were to steal her away, you wouldn't get two feet before she beat you to death. And, I doubt you will get permission."

"I don't need permission to enjoy her." The first Avvar growled, casting a lustful look at the sparring Seeker. "I could sneak into her dwelling tonight. I bet she'll struggle, but I can make her submit."

They weren't sure who moved first, neither of them really put much thought to it as the two Lowlanders shot forward. The first blow, delivered by Aiden, caught the marked Avvar by surprise and Cullen used that to his advantage and delivered his own blow to take the Avvar down.

Commotion from above had Cassandra and her sparring partner stopping to look up. She cursed to the heavens and back. The Inquisitor and the Commander were grappling with two Avvar's, drawing attention of several others.

 _For the love of the Fade!_

Cassandra shot up the spiral stairs to the top landing just in time to see her bleeding husband crash to the ground. "What the fuck is going on?"

Her vulgar outburst caused everyone to freeze.

"What is the meaning of this?" A powerful voice broke out behind the crowd and the line of Avvar parted to allow Thane Svarah Sun-Hair through. Her gaze flickered to the bleeding Lowlanders before moving to look at the two injured men of her tribe. "Is this how the mighty Inquisition acts? Dishonoring the members of this strong hold?"

"No." Cassandra shifted forward standing in between the two Inquisition men. She waited until they stood, "The last thing we would do is show disrespect as guest in your strong hold, Thane Svuara Sun-Hair. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation to the Commander's and Inquisitor's actions."

Exchanging a quick look with Cullen, Aiden swiped at his bloody lip, "There is."

The Thane folded her arms over her chest, "Everyone to the fire."

Cullen started after the Thane first since it was clear that the remaining Avvar wouldn't allow them to make their way to the fire by themselves. Cassandra grumbled under her breath, struggling to sort out exactly what happened. Only neither he nor Aiden answered her questions. Soon enough they would justify their actions in front of the tribe. Surly, there had to be some type of honor tradition to help their defense.

Svarah Sun-Hair sat in her thrown as the Lowlanders filed to the right of the fire and the two Avvar's involved in the scuffle went to the left. "Explain."

Aiden stood tall and held the woman's gaze, "We were simply defending the Lady Seeker's honor."

That peaked the Thane's attention and she leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees, "The both of you?"

Cullen stood just as straight, "Yes, Thane."

"And what was said to invoke violence against two of my people?" Svarah Sun-Hair asked her gaze shifted between both parties.

Cassandra looked at the two men also curious about the answer.

"Your men planned to remove Cassandra from the hold against her will." Aiden's jaw twitched in anger, "They planned to defile her and her honor. Try to claim her when she is already spoken for."

"You share this woman?"

Cullen and Aiden spoke without hesitation, "Yes."

The response caught the Seeker by surprise, but she was quick to school her features. Who knew what the Hold's rule was to a man defending the honor of a woman he had no claim to. She bit the inside of her cheek fighting off the blush and wave of pleasure at their confession.

"And each other?" The Thane leaned eagerly leaned forward to hear the answer.

Again the two lowlander men spoke as one, "Yes."

Aiden glanced at the Commander from the corner of his eyes and saw that the thought seemed to be something he thoughts about as well.

"This is an uncommon practice between Lowlanders, is it not?" The Thane's lips curved as she eyed the two men then shifted over to Cassandra, "You must feel honored to have two very capable warriors sharing your bed, Seeker."

Cassandra nodded, knowing how the Avvar's held their warriors in high regard. Especially those strongest of the hold. "It is, your Thane."

"And you two." The men straightened when she addressed them, "The stories of the Right Hand of The Divine has made it even here to the hold. The Seeker Pentaghast has proven herself to be a worthy Avvar by completely the Hakkon's trail, besting some of our strongest warriors. If she were a woman of the tribe, she would have men fighting to claim her. The fact The Seeker willingly chose not one, but the both of you, is a rarity that you should not squander. Now, you may take your leave while I deal with my own people."

"Thank you, Thane Sun-Hair." Cassandra bowed her head and the two men did the same. With a silent look, she started up the path away from the fire leaving Cullen and Aiden no choice but to fall in line and follow. Whispers trailed in their wake. By morning, the entire Hold would know of their so called arrangement. No doubt, given a little more time, the whispers would reach the Inquisition camp. The Right Hand of the Devine, The form Knight-Captain, and the Herald of Andraste.

Oh the gossip they could stir up.

Cassandra opened the door and ushered the two men inside before slamming the door at her back. Both of them stood near the dining table looking like children ready for their scolding with their eyes casted downwards.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Cassandra demanded.

Aiden winced at the sharp tone of her voice, "Cassandra."

"Silent, Trevelyan." Cassandra bared and the Inquisitor promptly shut his mouth. "You both just claimed me in front of the Thane of the tribe. And you got in a fight with two Avvars and nearly ruined the alliance between us and the Hold."

Cullen risked a glance at the Seeker, "To defend your honor."

"And do you think I'm too weak to defend myself?" The question went unanswered as Cassandra sauntered her way across the room. She pressed a finger to Aiden's chest and waited until his glowing gaze met hers. "Do you think your action deserve to be rewarded or punished?"

Hand clenched tight at his side, Aiden swallowed, "Which ever you think I deserve, Seeker."

The desire that coated his voice shot a fire straight to her core. The corner of her mouth lifted, "Sit."

Aiden complied by pulling out one of the chairs from the table and dropping himself in it. He watched her place her hands on the arms of the chair before leaning down until their mouths brushed. Out of the corner of his eyes, Aiden saw Cullen trying and failing to look at anything but the Seeker's backside. He bit back a groan as Cassandra ran her fingertips up his thigh.

She pulled his bottom lips between her teeth, nipping hard enough to make the rogue yelp. Smiling, Cassandra soothed it with her tongue. "I think punishment will work in your case." She kissed her way up his bearded jaw, working to lick the shell of his ear. "You're only to watch."

Aiden sucked in a sharp breath. He loved when she took charge like this.

"You will not touch yourself." She instructed, "Do you understand, Inquisitor?"

"Yes, Seeker." Aiden hissed.

"Good. Now undress." Cassandra's head snapped to her left, "And where do you think you're going Commander?"

Cullen froze near the door, his gaze moving frantically back and forth between the couple. Both of the starred at him, desire swirling in their gazes. Cullen's body responded instantly. Could this truly be happening? He followed Cassandra as she straightened and turned towards him, her dark orbs rooting him to the spot. Behind her and to Cullen's shock, Aiden dutifully complied to the Seeker's demand and started to undress.

"My dear husband know you. But you…" Cassandra stepped forward, pressing her body flush to Cullen's to pin him to the door. "My dear honorable Commander was doing the chivalrous thing."

Honorable. Cullen nearly laughed. There was nothing honorable about the thoughts running around in his head. He was damn well certain that burying his cock in the Seeker wile Aiden watched didn't classified as honorable behavior. His pulse began to go wild. It seemed only a breath separating them. Cullen licked his dry lips, "Cassandra?"

"I believe I shall reward you, Cullen."

His cock in anticipation, "If it's what my lady desires."

"Very much so."

Their minimal height difference made it easy for Cassandra to slam her mouth to his. The commander stuttered and hesitated to return the gesture. The Seeker pressed firmly into him, leaving Cullen no choice but to take the woman by the hips and opening his mouth to allow her access. A groan, a noise not coming from him, filled the room. Curious, Cullen opened his eyes and echoed that sound that came from the Herald.

Aiden sat taunt as a bow string, fingers digging into its arms with his head thrown back as he watched them.

Cullen let his gaze roam over Aiden's completely naked body, knowing that showed great trust and strength on his part to reveal himself to Cullen.

 _Maker!_ This had to be a dream. Or one of his fantasies. There was no way-…

"Shit." Cullen bucked hard the moment Cassandra palmed him through his leathers.

Smiling, Cassandra drew away, "Someone is eager." She glanced over her shoulder and if it was possible, her smile grew at seeing Aiden's cock hard and pulsing, demanding to be touch. "I mean two someones. Cullen would you like to see me undressed?"

"Maker yes!" The answer came out a little too enthusiastically making the Seeker grin. He took a gulping breath to try to calm his jittering nerves. "Does my lady require assistance?"

"Boots."

Cullen eagerly dropped to his knees at her feet. After unlacing on boot, Cullen teased his hand up to her thigh to lift so he could slip it off her foot. On the second shoe, his touched brushed her core and felt her tremble. "Come one is also eager."

"Strip." Cassandra moved back to Aiden, trailing her fingers over Aiden's scarred lips drawing a strangled moan from the Inquisitor. "Are you alright?"

Aiden nodded, "I know you want this." A ting of pink filled his cheeks, "I want this too."

"Don't be embarrassed, my love." She glanced up as Cullen stood, his honey colored yes wild and dark. "Our Commander is a handsome man. Strip, Cullen."


End file.
